


Племя шелковых удавок

by Red_Sally



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Gen, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Red Room
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано для WTF 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Племя шелковых удавок

В ночь на конец лета шумит гроза.  
Ливень заглушает вой сигнализаций под окнами, плач ребенка за чужой стеной; от грома звенят стекла и дрожат стены, молнии высвечивают полупустую спальню ярко, как днем.  
Ему мог бы сниться бой – тяжелые черные танки и нацеленные в пеший строй орудия, мокрая грязь, взрывы снарядов. Ему вскочить бы с криком и, окинув комнату яснеющим взглядом, понять, что он дома. Повторить про себя дежурный десяток раз – имя и день рождения; прозвище, позывные, город, дату и неизменное «все в порядке». Он не просыпается. Под канонаду бури ему снятся вдовы.

Разные и совершенно одинаковые девочки, которых отчего-то так хочется видеть беззащитными и беззаботными, – птичьи личики, тонкие бумажные фигурки и серьезные цепкие глаза – следят за каждым его шагом, каждым вдохом, разглядывают глухую черную броню живого оружия, о котором до сих пор только слышали, но молчат, а он здесь не за тем, чтобы удовлетворять любопытство. Вот-вот начнется урок.  
Ему не должно быть до них дела – он не запоминает их имен, он не растит их, просто вкладывает то, что умеет сам: поражать цель, уходить от удара, выживать и бить наверняка, всем, что попадет под руку. Остальное – не его забота. Кто-то другой учит их языкам и манерам, географии и истории, кормит и одевает, и плетет до звона тугие косы одним, а других стрижет почти наголо.   
Шпильки и булавки, шарфы и ленты, карандаши и ножницы в их руках не безобиднее ножей, удавок и пистолетов, и от этого ему душно, точно на горле уже затягивается скользящая петля. А еще их учат танцам – он знает, потому что даже в рукопашной они сплетаются попарно в общем ритме, до последнего обмена ударами не проводя границы между игрой и смертью.  
Одна танцует с ним, не позволяя посторонним мыслям увлечь его слишком далеко. У нее смешная рыжая челка и хищная хватка, она почти ничего не весит, заставляет гоняться за собой по всему тренировочному залу и, когда он бранит ее, бледнеет. На новом уроке он натыкается взглядом на стриженый затылок – и теперь для него есть она и все остальные.  
Маленькие холодные дикарки взрослеют и растворяются в сумрачных коридорах и пустых классах одна за другой. Его ручное племя все меньше, все опаснее. Хрупкие дети вырастают, изживая то, что будит в нем ненужные, неважные эмоции. У него никогда не было сестер – только они, сильные и острые, выносливые, красивые, изменившиеся до неузнаваемости для кого угодно другого.  
Пятнадцать, одиннадцать, семь. Они пропадают бесследно, бродя смутными безымянными тенями в его темной памяти. Он ведет уроки для пятерых, для трех. Он остается один на один с рыжей девочкой в гулком зале среди мишеней, и она обнимает его, прежде чем пропасть тоже. Он успевает испугаться за них обоих – а потом забывает ее.

Слишком долгое время спустя, когда красная паучиха прыгает ему на плечи и душит струной, ему чудится шелковая лента, балетная юбка, жесткий колос тугой косы. Он не может убить ее, но ранит – и откуда-то знает, что за это она накажет себя, обрезав волосы у самого затылка. Не узнавать живых страннее, чем забывать мертвых; он спросил бы ее, поймав, а потом до него доходит: это она его не помнит.

Она так же чурается имени, как и он. Оба молчат, настороженно и звонко, пока не сходятся вместе в другом зале – новее, светлее, чище. Это уже не урок, не бой и не игра – движения сплетаются в иной рисунок, но выбранный танец слишком знаком обоим, чтобы не вырвалось разом изумленное:  
«Это ты».

Она бесшумно добирается до кровати и садится поверх одеяла. Через два удара молнии он, почти не просыпаясь, укладывает голову ей на бедро, обнимает колени. И пока шторм бушует за окнами, а она ловит кошмары в паутину ленивых прикосновений, – ему ничего не снится.


End file.
